Tajima-sama, I
by Memory Wolf
Summary: Uchiha Mori isn't liked by the Uchiha clan but he doesn't mind as long as Tajima-sama is kind to him. or Gratuitous smut with some attempt at a backstory for Mori. (Since ff.net doesnt allow this the smut is on my AO3) (note: not self insert, Mori is a regular OC)


First off, since fanfic dot net doesn't allow for smut I have the smut on my AO3, the fic and my username is the same as here so it'll be easy to search but I'll put the link here anyways. So yea usual deal just get rid of the spaces.

https: / archiveofourown .org /works /16714810 /chapters /39202729

Also like fanfic dot net is banned in my country so i can only access it through the app so i have no idea if the fic looks wonky cuz editing on my phone is horrible so ye

I really like Tajima's character design, daddy asf, and I wasn't feeling up to learning how to write any of my other Naruto favs atm thus OC Mori.

I refer to Tajima as Tajima-sama throughout the fic bc it's meant to be told from Mori's perspective, some parts where he is referred to as merely Tajima shows that it's from his perspective.

I wrote this purely for fun and I am in no way good at writing accurate chakra or jutsu use, so don't expect some in depth discussion of those, I like to explore relationships more but who am i kidding this is basically a PWP.

I imagine Mori's appearance to be similar to Mikazuki Munechika from Touken Ranbu except not as tall, yeah I have no imagination thanks.

I have an edited image or what I kinda think Mori to look like on my AO3, both my username and this fic's name is under the same name so you can just pop on over and find it tq!

—————————————————— (Start Chapter 1)

Mori stares up at the moon, bright and round as the day he was born. He stares and stares and stares, unblinking, trying his best to keep the tears back.

It's his birthday today, he's 16 now, older than so many of the other boys in his clan got to live to. But he's different than the other boys in his clan; he's weird, the odd one out. When he was young his mother shielded him from it, but after she passed he realised just how much of an outcast he was.

He lived with the clan merely because the Uchiha valued blood relation above all else, but he was an outcast because he was only half the blood they valued, and a bastard at that. His mother never told him where his other half came from, and he never asked aside from that one time he got curious and she looked so devastated and only told him that his father would have loved to see him. He never dared to ask again in fear that he would bring his strong mother to tears.

He does not look like his mother, with her charcoal black hair and eyes, he has her tan skin and nothing else. His hair is a shade of dark blue, close enough to pass off as black if one didn't look too closely, but his eyes, they were a bright gleaming shade of dark purple. Funny how his eyes were compared to the eyes of a devil in a clan full of the red eyes of the sharingan. They say that he doesn't have it, his colouring proves it, and he hadn't activated it when his mother had died.

Mori doesn't know if he would rather have the sharingan or not, if he did then would they have sent him off to the battlefield with no armour on his back and only a kunai to protect himself in hopes that the Senju would get rid of their nuisance for them? Mori liked to think that Tajima-sama wouldn't do that to him. Or would they finally accept him as one of them? He highly doubts it, they were more likely to pluck his eyes from his head and leave him to bleed out. He shudders at the thought.

He didn't deserve to walk the battlefields, they said, to walk alongside proudly with his brethren to defend their mighty clan. And so they set him to clean and serve, and even then his fellow maids said he didn't deserve to touch the grounds their mighty clan head and his heirs walked upon, but at least they didn't have the power to toss him out somewhere.

And so everyday he cleans, wipes, dusts, helps the cooks, serves, and most of all he keeps his head down and stays out of the way as much as possible. He should be thankful they didn't just kill him after his mother passed, he is very thankful that the clan head is a merciful master.

He is sixteen now with no one to celebrate with, his mother dead, and no friends to speak of. The only other person who ever regards him with kindness is the clan head and his sons, and Mori thinks that that's enough because they were the people who held his life in their hands. No one else's opinions mattered as long as they did not harm him. He owed his life to Tajima-sama, for allowing him to stay with the clan instead of booting him out into the wilderness by himself. What is a small thing like spending his birthday alone as compared to spending it fending for himself in unfamiliar territory right?

He sighs and gets up from the dusty ground he was sitting on once his tears have stopped threatening to fall, he needs to sleep and get up early tomorrow to help prepare breakfast.

* * *

He's ill, deathly so. He doesn't know how, he only had a minor flu, easily fixed with some herbs that they always had on hand pre-prepared. They have plenty of it, he knows because he's been tasked with planting it before and harvesting it and turning it into usable remedy. The other maids bring him the remedy, he doesn't know why but maybe they take pity on him? But he thanks them with his hoarse voice and drinks it. He's been sick for weeks and steadily getting worse.

He slips in and out of wakefulness, eats whatever porridge he can then takes the herbs and goes back to sleep. He doesn't remember anything other than porridge and herbs until he wakes up one day, still feverish, but the room is different, the futon is so much softer, the windows are open and fresh air circulates the room.

He turns his head expecting to see porridge and herbs as they always leave to him beside his head but instead he sees empty tatami floors and the sliding doors. He recognises it but his head hurts too much trying to recall from where. There are no other futons, which was weird because the maids all slept in one large room, but no the room he's currently in doesn't look like the large room.

He looks to his other side and finally sees someone, Uchiha crest emblazoned on their back. The man is sitting in front of a low table, his body blocking the contents of it. One look to the back of the man's half shaved head and Mori instantly realises who that is, the Uchiha clan head. He tries to speak but a broken wheeze is all that leaves his mouth, his throat is on fire as if someone had taken sandpaper to it.

Tajima-sama instantly turns and is on his feet, eyes spinning red and scanning the room. Once he's ensured the safety of it only then does he walk towards Mori who's struggling to move, to get up and bow or something.

"Mori do not move, your body does not need the strain." Tajima-sama says sternly and suddenly Mori wonders if he's going to die. His mother was like this before she passed, she suffered so badly Mori was glad she finally died, finally freed of the pains that wracked through her body every hour of everyday.

Mori opens his mouth to try to speak again but again nothing comes out. Tajima-sama sees his attempt and moves back to the table to grab the glass of water there. His clan head holds his back and elevates him enough that he can drink from the glass in his hand, Mori does so slowly because it hurts to drink even if the water cools down his feverish body.

"T-Tajima-sama.. w..will I die?" He asks once he's had his fill of water and is eased back down by Tajima-sama. He's shocked when Tajima-sama growls low in his throat and his face is morphed by anger, "Not if I have a say in it."

Then his face evens out again when he sees Mori staring wide eyed at him. Tajima-sama sighs and brushes a hand through Mori's sweat soaked locks, "They have went too far this time, I will ensure those responsible are punished. You have no need to worry."

"P-Pardon? Tajima-sama?" Mori questions, not understanding the man. What is he talking about? Who is he going to punish? For what?

"You will not die, I found out in time and have administered the antidote myself. To think members of our clan would try to poison their own clan member, I will not forgive such transgressions." Tajima-sama looks angry again, Mori is still trying to wrap his aching head around what his clan head said. Poison? Someone tried to poison someone? Someone tried to poison him? Tajima-sama explains the situation and it takes a few moments for Mori to truly grasp what he said but he does.

Mori is floored by the realisation, so that was why they brought him porridge and medicine. Where was the poison? In the porridge or the medicine? Or both? He feels like throwing up at the thought but he pushes the feeling down, he doesn't want to make a mess on Tajima-sama's room floor.

"You shall stay in my care from now on Mori." Tajima-sama says and when he sees Mori about to protest he continues, "For now focus on getting better, we shall revisit this discussion when you are well again."

Mori still wants to protest but his eyes are sliding shut again, too tired now that he's quenched his thirst so he gives in. "Thank you Tajima-sama." The man merely hums and soothes Mori's hair away from his forehead.

Tajima couldn't believe his clan members would actually try to kill one of their own. He knows of the animosity towards Mori, he doesn't condone it, tried his best to save the boy from it without giving him too much preferential treatment. But it seems he had made a mistake. He should have went against the elders and majority wishes all those years ago and trained the boy along with the rest of his clan. At least then he could protect himself. He would correct his mistake, Mori was his responsibility now.

* * *

Mori expected to go back to his duties once he was well enough to do so but it seemed Tajima-sama had other plans. His clan head had him dress in the Uchiha garbs and given him a tasuki to tie up the sleeves, then pants underneath the robes and leg wrappings. He then brought Mori to the main family training field. Mori didn't know if he should feel dread at the increasingly obvious fact that Tajima-sama was going to what? Train him? He wouldn't go through all that in healing Mori just to kill him off.

"Uchiha Mori you are hereby relieved of your maid duties, from today onwards you will begin training under me to become my aide. Do you accept this position?" Tajima-sama announced, back straight and voice stern. Mori stared wide eyed for a moment before he quickly knelt down on one knee and bowed his head, "I, Uchiha Mori, do accept my position, Tajima-sama." He was shocked because Tajima-sama didn't even discuss it with him. But he didn't need to, he was the clan head he could do whatever he wanted. Mori will do whatever this man needs of him, he has saved his life twice now, he owes him his life.

"Good." Tajima-sama says, pleased at the easy acceptance. He starts explaining the fundamentals of shinobi strength and Mori nods eagerly along. Mori loves to learn, goes through scrolls like shinobi goes through kunais. No one other than his mother had ever taught him anything and even then she was busy with her own duties to teach him much. And now he was being taught by the clan head himself, of course he laps up every drop Tajima-sama is willing to give.

At the end of the day Tajima-sama barely broke a sweat but after all the katas and conditioning exercises that he's been introduced to Mori's clothes are dusty and his muscles are sure to burn tomorrow. It's not as if housework didn't use muscles but he's been laid up sick for so long he needs to get used to straining his muscles again.

Tajima-sama brings him back to his room, Mori follows obediently, waiting for his clan head to instruct him on what happens now. Tajima-sama goes to his cupboard and takes out a towel and what Mori realises when he hands it to him is Mori's own juban and sleep yukata. "From now on you shall eat, study, and rest in the main house. Your clothes and things are in this side of the cupboard." Tajima-sama gestures to where he had just taken Mori's sleep yukata out of.

"I-in your room Tajima-sama?" Mori asks, surprise clear in his words. He knows the clan head treats him well but to this extent? Surely he can at least stay in another room in the main house?

"Yes. I cannot ensure your safety unless you are with me. None would dare to attempt anything on you with me around. Do you oppose?" Tajima-sama raises an eyebrow at him. Mori is quick to bow at the waist, "N-no Tajima-sama!" Then he straightens but keeps his gaze low, "Thank you for all that you have done for me Tajima-sama."

"It is as I should have done long ago. Family do not ostracise each other, much less attempt fratricide. You will be under my protection from now on, you may rest easy." Tajima-sama then pats at his head, Mori shocks at the action and he feels a blush climbing up his neck to his cheeks. It was such an intimate gesture, one he has missed since his mother passed. At that moment Mori realises just how long it has been since anyone has touched him. Consciously or unconsciously he leans up into the touch. Life will be better now, Mori thinks.

———————————— (End Chapter 1)

Look what assignment and exam stress made me do, write my second ever complete sex scene fic, but this time I'm actually not that embarrassed of it.

I cannot believe my first fic in Naruto is porn. (and the other naruto fic in progress before i started this one was also born from porn, I blame procrastination)

Comments are much appreciated! Please tell me what you would like to read next!


End file.
